


Let's get carried away

by SebastianMishaScott



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, fizycznienikttunieumiera, kiss, scenadorozdziału23
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianMishaScott/pseuds/SebastianMishaScott
Summary: Ten one shot to dodatkowa (ekhemusuniętaekhem) scena z rozdziału 23, kiedy Bjorn i Askeladd rozmawiali przy ognisku, gdzie wszystko przyjmuje zupełnie inny obrót, niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać.*powiewa angstem, ale w sumie wszystko jest w porządku
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 5





	Let's get carried away

\- Co masz na myśli? – pytam widząc, że Askeladd podnosi się i zaczyna iść w moją stronę. – Askeladdzie? 

Nie odpowiada, tylko, wymijając ognisko, staje nade mną. W jego oczach jestem w stanie dostrzec coś, czego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widziałem. Zdaje się to być mieszanką żalu i gniewu... może się mylę, bowiem odbijający się w tęczówkach ogień niemal całkowicie zmienia jego wyraz twarzy.

\- Bjornie... - wyciąga w moją stronę dłoń, która zsuwa z mojej głowy hełm. Nie powstrzymuję go. Ostrożnie odkłada opancerzenie na ziemię, po czym kuca, aby znaleźć się na tej samej wysokości, co ja. – Bjornie, ufasz mi?

Przełykam ślinę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, która by go zadowoliła. 

\- Nie rozmyślaj – mruczy z odrobiną gniewu, jednak nie wydaje się być zdenerwowany. – Powiedz szczerze. Ufasz mi czy nie?

\- Znam cię dłużej, niż kogokolwiek innego –nieco się do niego zbliżam. Wbija we mnie puste teraz spojrzenie, przez co przechodzą mnie ciarki. – To oczywiste, że ci ufam.

\- Wiesz, że nie powinieneś?

\- Askeladdzie – mówię twardo, zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach. – O co chodzi? Coś się stało? 

Spuszcza głowę, opierając ją o mój bark. Delikatnie drży.

\- Askeladdzie? 

\- Nie mów nic – szepcze, a przez szum drzew ledwo go słyszę. – Po prostu... po prostu mnie obejmij. 

Moje oczy mimowolnie rozszerzają się w zdziwieniu, gdy docierają do mnie jego słowa. Z zawahaniem otaczam go ramionami, a on sam przylega do mnie, przez co przyjemne ciepło rozchodzi się w mojej klatce piersiowej. Gdy czuję jego palce zaciskające się na moim płaszczu bicie mojego serca niekontrolowanie przyspiesza, za co przeklinam się w myślach żałując, że nie jestem w stanie tego opanować. Przesuwa dłoń w górę moich pleców, aż dociera do kaptura, który omija, i kładzie ją na moim karku. 

\- Bjornie, muszę ci coś powiedzieć – mówi, muskając lekko moje włosy. Jestem w stanie wyłapać nutę niepokoju w jego głosie. – Nie jestem tym, za kogo mnie uważasz. Nie jestem – 

\- Nie mów – przerywam mu, zdumiony własną odwagą. – Nie chcę wiedzieć. 

Odsuwa się, by spojrzeć mi w oczy. 

\- Powinieneś. I znienawidzisz mnie za to. 

\- Nie chcę. Wolę żyć w niewiedzy, niż gdybyś miał stracić w moich oczach – staram się nie zjeżdżać wzrokiem na jego usta, ale jest tak blisko, że nie jestem w stanie myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. – Podążam za tym Askeladdem, którego znam. Nie pokazuj mi, kim naprawdę jesteś. Proszę cię. 

Wydaje się być poruszony. Pierwszy raz widzę go takim. 

\- Bjornie, ty... - gwałtownie urywa, coś wyraźnie ściska go za gardło. – Naprawdę cię to... nie obchodzi? 

Nim zdążam pokręcić głową Askeladd pochyla się, całując mnie delikatnie. Chociaż nie, pocałunkiem tego nazwać nie można; po prostu stykamy się wargami, on ma zamknięte oczy, więc przymykam również swoje. Nie jestem pewien, czy to dzieje się naprawdę. Przez te dziesięć lat wyobrażałem to sobie wiele razy, jednak moje marzenia nie mogą się równać z rzeczywistością. Mimo, że to nic takiego – ot, dotyk pary ust – to uczucia, jakie mną targają, są mieszaniną, jakiej dotąd nigdy nie odczułem. Fascynuje mnie to i przeraża za razem. Przeraża, bowiem dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jestem w nim zakochany. 

\- Wiedziałeś? – pytam parę sekund po tym, jak się odsuwa. – Wiedziałeś o tym? O... mnie. 

Askeladd lekko się uśmiecha, niepokój już całkowicie zniknął z jego spojrzenia.

\- Myślałeś, że to przede mną ukryjesz? 

\- Czy ty – 

Przerywa mi pocałunkiem, tym razem jednak o wiele bardziej intensywnym, napierając na mnie mocniej. Dopasowuję ruchy warg z jego ruchami, przyciągam go do siebie bliżej tak, że klęczy teraz między moimi nogami, a nasze klatki piersiowej zderzają się ze sobą. Jest o wiele bardziej władczy, bardziej gwałtowny i zdecydowany. Właśnie taki, jakim go uwielbiam. 

Gdy odrywa swoje usta od moich przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu patrzy mi w oczy, a ja patrzę w jego, starając się uspokoić przyspieszony oddech. Wygląda, jakby był niepewny. Jakby miał zrobić coś, czego będzie później żałować. 

Przerywa kontakt wzrokowy, opierając czoło o moje ramię. Milczymy, ale nie jest niezręcznie. Raczej... spokojnie. 

\- To paskudne uczucie kochać kogoś, kto następnego dnia może zginąć tak łatwo, jak oddycha - mówi cicho, ale jestem w stanie go usłyszeć. Zdaje się, że przez ten moment nie jestem w stanie słyszeć nic innego, jak tylko jego głos. Jakby ognisko nagle przestało trzaskać, drzewa szumieć, a przysypiający kompani pochrapywać. - Znasz to uczucie, Bjornie, a mimo to je ukrywasz. Trudno jest ukryć coś, co boli, więc jak to robisz? 

\- Askeladdzie... 

\- Nie musisz odpowiadać.

\- Powiedz wprost, co cię dręczy - postanawiam być bezpośredni, co rzadko mi się zdarza w kwestii sfery emocjonalnej, jednak nie jestem w stanie znieść słów, którymi tylko otacza sedno sprawy, nie wykładając go. - Nie omijaj tego... proszę. Nim będzie zbyt późno na rozmowę. 

Ku mojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu słyszę, jak pociąga nosem. Zaciskam zęby i przytulam go mocno, przykładając usta do materiału okrywającego jego ramię. Wiem, że to niemożliwe, ale chcę w tym uścisku przekazać mu wszystko - mnie, moje uczucia, moje oddanie. Chcę, żeby wiedział, że to ja. Że jest ze mną.

\- To zupełnie do mnie nie pasuje, prawda? - pyta, śmiejąc się krótko i nerwowo. - Jestem przecież wielkim przywódcą. Twoim przywódcą. To ty powinieneś się zwierzać mnie, a nie ja tobie. Ja powinienem móc cię objąć, doradzić ci i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Ja powinienem o ciebie dbać. Czemu więc jest na odwrót? Czemu to ja, znamienity wojownik i przywódca, szlocham teraz w twoich ramionach? 

Zacieśniam uścisk, doskonale wyłapując, że każde słowo nasączone jest żalem i zawodem. 

\- Jesteś człowiekiem - odpowiadam po parunastu sekundach. - Bardzo wyjątkowym, odważnym, walecznym i charyzmatycznym, ale wciąż człowiekiem. Każdy człowiek potrzebuje schronienia w objęciach drugiej osoby. Każdy potrzebuje pocieszenia. Nawet ty, Askeladdzie. 

Znowu chwila milczenia. Nie odzywam się, czuję, że chce coś powiedzieć. 

\- Od kiedy cię poznałem, wiedziałem, że nie dam rady tego uniknąć. Że nie będę mógł się powstrzymać, przed tymi... uczuciami - wzdycha, zaczynając przesuwać kosmyki moich włosów między swoimi palcami. - Z początku byłeś dla mnie świetnym wojownikiem, całkowicie mi oddanym, ale z czasem począłem czuć, że... że to nie tylko to. Chciałem coraz więcej z tobą rozmawiać, coraz więcej patrzeć na ciebie podczas walki... to strasznie zaburzyło moje ówczesne rozumowanie. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie oglądałem się tyle razy przez ramię by zobaczyć, że tam jesteś. Że jesteś bezpieczny. Tyle razy chciałem ci to powiedzieć, ale za każdym razem zatrzymywała mnie ta niepewność. Dalej jestem niepewny. Chociaż teraz cię mam, wiem, że to nic dobrego nie przyniesie. Też to wiesz, prawda? 

Zadając pytanie odsuwa się tak, by spojrzeć mi w oczy. Dłońmi wciąż przeczesuje moje włosy, a ja wciąż obejmuję go w talii. Spuszczam głowę, nie chcąc widzieć na jego twarzy wymagania potwierdzenia. Potwierdzenia czegoś, co staram wypchnąć ze swoich myśli od wielu lat. 

\- Bjornie... - przesuwa dłoń na mój policzek, chwytając mnie delikatnie za żuchwę, i unosi moją głowę z powrotem do góry. Odwracam od niego wzrok. - Musisz to wiedzieć. Musisz sobie uświadomić, że... to wszystko nie może się skończyć dobrze, jeśli damy się ponieść. Może nas doprowadzić nawet do śmierci. 

Wzdrygam się lekko i szepczę: 

\- Ja jestem gotów za ciebie umrzeć. Zawsze byłem. 

Askeladd milczy, a ponieważ nie patrzę na jego twarz nie wiem, czy przypadkiem nie przesadziłem. Oddycham z ulgą, gdy się odzywa, a jego słowa rozlewają przyjemne ciepło w mojej klatce piersiowej. 

\- Wiem. W końcu zawsze ze mną byłeś - kciukiem przesuwa po moim zaroście, gładząc ostrożnie mój policzek. - Wierzę, że jesteśmy w stanie spróbować i się nie zatracić. 

Powoli unoszę wzrok i widzę, że lekko się uśmiecha. Bicie mojego serca niespodziewanie przyspiesza, mam wrażenie, że słyszę jego głuche uderzenia. Trudno jest mi się powstrzymać, więc pochylam się i ostrożnie całuję Askeladda w usta. Nie wydaje się być zaskoczony, lub też szybko to ukrywa, ponieważ od razu odwzajemnia pocałunek, obejmując ramionami moją głowę. 

Przez ten moment jest idealnie - czuję tylko jego wargi na moich, jego palce w moich włosach, jego silne ciało pod moimi dłońmi. Całuje mnie wolno, jakby chciał mieć czas na zapamiętanie każdej chwili, na zasmakowanie każdego skrawka moich ust. 

Nie wiem, ile czasu spędzamy po prostu się całując, co jakiś czas przerywając, by móc zaczerpnąć powietrza. Wiem za to, że chyba nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak bardzo szczęśliwy. 

\- Pora się zbierać - stwierdza Askeladd podczas którejś przerwy na oddech. Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzy mi w oczy, po czym wzdycha i podnosi się, wysuwając z mojego uścisku. Gdy stoi nade mną, uśmiecha się jednym kącikiem ust i wciska mi na głowę hełm, którego do tej pory nie widziałem w jego dłoni, a który widocznie podniósł z ziemi. - Wstawać, patałachy! - wykrzykuje w stronę skupiska śpiących mężczyzn. - Przygotować się do marszu! Jak się będziecie guzdrać, to Thorkell nas dogoni! 

Rozlegają się zaspane pomruki protestu, ale po kilkunastu minutach wszyscy są już gotowi do dalszej wędrówki. 

Gdy wychodzimy spomiędzy drzew zadzieram go góry głowę, by spojrzeć na poranne niebo. Słońce znajduje się jeszcze za horyzontem, a jego jasność dopiero zaczyna barwić granatowe niebo, na którym migoczą pojedynczo najjaśniejsze z gwiazd. Uśmiecham się delikatnie i opuszczam głowę, kontynuując marsz. 

_I ja będę w to wierzyć, Askeladdzie. Jak bardzo niemożliwe by było. ___


End file.
